Why We Have a Red Eyes Minbum ver (only the flower knows)
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Hanya keseharian Kim Kibum dengan adik tirinya/Choi Minho x Kim Kibum/terinspirasi manga 'takarai rihito sensei'/banyak typo!


Why We Have A Red Eyes? – (Only The Flowers Know)

Cast: Choi Minho, Kim Kibum

Summary: Hanya bunga yang tahu, bahwa kau begitu cantik. Hanya bunga yang tahu, bahwa aku mencintai mu. Dimanapun kau berada, bunga selalu bermekaran di sisi mu.

Note: cerita ini dari sudut pandang Minho

-OoO-

 _Hanya bunga yang tahu, bahwa kau begitu cantik. Hanya bunga yang tahu, bahwa aku mencintai mu. Dimanapun kau berada, bunga selalu bermekaran di sisi mu._

Cahaya mentari yang sangat menyilaukan masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamarku. Kulihat jam yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarku.

Huh? Jam 10? Tidak biasanya aku bangun sesiang ini. Apa karena hari ini sekolah libur? Apa karena aku terlalu menikmati tidurku tanpa harus terganggu suara dengkuran si bodoh kyuhyun? Haahhh.. hari ini benar-benar tenang.

Aku berjalan ke arah wastafel, membuka keran air agar air yang segar mengalir keluar. Kubasuh wajahku dan ku keringkan wajahku dengan handuk kecil.

Krruuuyyuukkk..

Haahh.. seperti aku harus cepat turun kebawah. Perutku sudah mulai memberontak rupanya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan kearah meja makan. Biasanya 'dia' telah menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan kedua saudara ku.

"selamat pagi hyung"

"..." sepi tak ada jawaban. Hm? Apa hyung sudah berangkat ke kampusnya?

Srakk.. sraakk..

Kulihat rumput-rumput yang ada di taman luar bergerak dengan tak wajar. Aku pun memeriksanya.

"hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ku pada namja yang sedang mencabuti rumput-rumput.

"oh kau sudah bangun minho? Tak biasanya kau bangun siang"

"mungkin aku terlalu menikmati tidurku, karena biasanya 2 makhluk yang disebut sebagai saudara ku itu selalu menganggu tidur ku." Kata ku. Namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"siwon dan kyuhyun? Hahaha, tadi pagi mereka sudah berangkat ke bandara. Kupikir kita akan menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama-sama dirumah, tapi ternyata mereka berdua ada urusan yang sepertinya penting." Namja itu melanjutkan pekerjaan –mencabuti rumput-yang tertunda.

Siwon dan kyuhyun, seperti yang kalian lihat makhluk-makhluk itu tidak ada disini. Siwon pergi ke jepang karena ada studi banding di salah satu sekolah disana, maklumi saja dia kan mahkluk paling jenius disekolah kami. Sedangkan kyuhyun, ia pergi ke China karena ada perlombaan 'pemanah' disana. Oh, jangan lupa ia benar-benar jenius soal panah memanah.

"ah ya, sebelum mereka pergi, siwon dan kyuhyun mencari mu loh" ucap namja itu

"benarkah?" tanya ku pura-pura tertarik.

"um! Aku tak tahu mengapa mereka mencari mu, tapi sepertinya itu sangat penting"

Penting? Hah.. paling-paling mereka hanya ingin bilang _**"yak! Choi minho, jangan lakukan apapun pada Kibum hyung selama kami pergi, kau itu mesum! Jika kau menyentuh kibum hyung. Kami akan membunuhmu! Ingat itu choi minho!"**_ mereka sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Lagi pula, kalau aku menyentuh kibum hyung atau tidak memang kalian lihat? Bisa saja aku bohong pada kalian kan? Hahahahaha..

"minho, kau lapar kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan mu di kulkas. Kau tinggal panaskan saja di oven." Kata namja itu, ahh apa harus aku panggil Kibum hyung?

"ne, aku mengerti" kataku. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Haahh, hyung ku memang sangat ceroboh. Bisa-bisa taman ini bisa gundul jika ia yang melakukannya.

"hyung perlu bantuan?" tawar ku.

"eh? Kau mau membantu ku? Hehehehe, baiklah tapi kau makan dulu sana"

"iya, aku tahu..."

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan aku menghampiri kibum hyung.

"ini.." dia memberikan sarung tangan, celurit, dan sekop.

"kita aka membersihkan taman ini" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk.

"hei, hyung kau tidak pergi ke kampus?" tanya ku

"aku bolos, lagi pula hari ini profesor tidak masuk. Dan lagi saat aku teliti ternyata taman ini sudah tidak terurus, sejak ayah meninggal kita tidak pernah merawat taman ini. Maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaiki taman ini dan menanam biji-biji bunga yang aku temukan di kamar ayah" kibum hyung menunjukan berberapa kantung biji bunga matahari, mawar, dan sebagainya.

"- ayah dan ibu sangat suka dengan bunga, kupikir jika kita menanam bunga di rumah ini pasti mereka akan senang"

"..." aku terdiam. Aku tahu pasti hati kecil kibum hyung kembali menangis. Kepergian ayah dan ibu yang telalu cepat itu membuat hati kibum hyung menangis.

Kulihat liquid bening mengalir di pipi kibum hyung.

"hyung, kau menangis?" tanya ku.

"eh? Ma-maf.." ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"jangan dihapus.." ku tarik tangannya dan kujilat air mata yang masih tertinggal di pelupuk matanya.

"..." kibum hyung terdiam.

"hyung.. a-aku..."

Jddduuaakkk! Kibum hyung memukul kepalaku dengan sekop yang ada di tangannya.

"dasar bodoh, berapa kali ku bilang jangan melakukan hal seperti itu. Kita ini sudah besar minho. Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau mengerti!"

"..."

"haahh! yasudah supaya cepat kau kerjakan dibagian sini dan aku disana" ia berjalan meninggalkan ku.

 _Hyung aku mencintai mu, itu lah yang ingin aku katakan._

.

.

.

.

"haaahhh.." aku mengelap keringat yang menetes di pelipis ku.

"akhirnya selesai juga" kulihat matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam. Sebaiknya aku lihat kibum hyung.

Aku berjalan kearah kibum hyung.

"hyung, aku sudah selesai. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini. Matahari sudah—"

Aku terdiam. Huh? Apa ini.. dia yang menyuruhnya kerja yang cepat tapi dia malah tertidur digundukan rumput. Haahhh.. hyung ini..

"zz..zz...zz.." kibum hyung tertidur sangat nyenyak.

"hei hyung, cepat bereskan ini dan buat makan malam. Aku sudah lapar.." aku menepuk pipinya pelan.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sungguh, ia sangat cantik. Kibum hyung tertidur dikelilingi bunga-bunga liar yang bermekaran di sekitarnya. Ahhh.. rasanya aku ingin menciumnya, mencium namja yang sangat aku cintai ini..

Kudekatkan bibirku dan menepelkannya di bibir Kibum hyung.

 _Dingin.._

 _Manis.._

 _Dan kenyal.._

"uurrmm.." dia terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

"kau sudah bangun hyung?" tanyaku.

"indahnya..." guman kibum hyung

"eh?" kataku bingung.

"ahhh! Bukannn, ituuu.. lupakan saja, a-aku mau masak makan malam dulu" ia terlihat salah tingkah.

"ppffttt." Aku tertawa melihat tingkah hyungku ini.

 _Indah dia bilang?_

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih atas makanannya" kataku sambil mengatupkan tangan. Aku membereskan piring sisa makanan dan menaruhnya diwatafel.

Kulihat kibum hyung yang melihat ke arah jendela, dimana terdapat taman yang tadi kami perbaiki.

"hanya tinggal menunggu hujan turun, aku yakin bunga-bunga yang kau tanam itu akan bermekaran."

"ya, aku tahu. Aku harap bunga-bunga itu akan cepat mekar. Aku tak sabar ingin memperlihatkannya pada ayah dan ibu." Kibum hyung tersenyum.

"hyung?"

"ada apa?"

"apa kau sudah mandi dengan benar?" tanya ku

"haaahhh?! Apa kau bilang, te-tentu saja! Memang kenapa?!" wajahnya memerah

"ini.." aku mengambil bunga liar yang menempel di kepala kibum hyung, dan memberikannya pada kibum hyung. Ia menerimanya dengan ragu.

"aku rasa aku sudah mandi dengan bersih, apa aku harus mandi lagi.." ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hyung, jidat mu.." aku menyingkirkan poninya.

"ahhh ini, tadi aku terjatuh cukup kencang dan tanpa kusadari jidatku terluka.." ia mengusap-usap jidatnya.

 _Pantas, ia tertidur di tumpukan rumput. Ternyata dia pingsan.. haahh ada-ada saja._

"haahhh! Badan ku sakit semua, tak kusangka membersihkan taman itu menguras banyak tena—"

Chu! Kucium jidatnya yang memar. Ia hanya terdiam, bingung dengan perlakuanku.

"ku dengar jika ada memar di badan, akan cepat sembuh jika di cium" ku tunjukkan senyuman ku padanya.

"a-apa?!" wajahnya memerah "—kau pikir aku anak-anak bisa percaya hal ini, dasar minho bego!" amuknya. Aku tersenyum.

"ahh, tadi kau bilang badan mu sakit semua, apa mau badan mu kuciumi biar cepat sembuh" goda ku.

"dasar bego! Aku gak mau!"

-Ooo-

Sinar mentari mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya. Kicauan burung yang mengalun indah, segarnya udara pagi, dan embun-embun yang menetes di dedanuan.

Kibum merapatkan mantel tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah taman, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran karena sinar mentari. Kibum duduk dipinggir kolam kecil. Melihat pantulan wajahnya di air kolam itu. Embun yang ada di daun menetes dan jatuh ke air kolan, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincik. Sangat menenangkan...

"menghirup udara pagi hyung?" tanya minho

"ahh, sejak kapan kau disana?"

"sejak kau duduk di pinggir kolam itu" kata minho.

"haaahh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ayah sangat suka dengan taman ini.. disini sangat menenangkan.." kibum berdiri. "—iya kan?" ia menoleh ke arah minho dan tersenyum.

Minho terdiam. Kibum sungguh sangat cantik, ketika ia menoleh bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitarnya.

 _Cantik... Indah... Mengagumkan.. aku ingin mengungkapkan kata-kata itu padamu, Kibum hyung.._

"minho?" tegur kibum.

"hei, hyung kau tahu. Jika kau dilihat dari sini kau terlihat sangat cantik.."

"e-eh?"

"jika kau berdiri disana, bunga-bunga bermekaran disekirarmu.. seakan dimanapun kau berada, bunga-bunga pasti selalu bermekaran. Itu sangat indah sekali..."

"..." kibum terdiam.

"kau juga, terlihat sangat indah. Minho—" kata kibum, minho terdiam. "kau tahu, saat kau ingin membangunkan ku kemarin? Saat ku buka mataku, sungguh aku sangat terkejut. Wajah tampan dengan iris mata merah. Matahari yang saat itu sedang tenggelam seakaan bersembunyi di belakang kepala mu. Ku pikir aku sedang disurga dan bertemu dewa-dewa surga. Sungguh.. saat itu aku benar-benar terpesona, akan keindahaan mu..."

"..."

"aduuhh, aku ini bicara apa sih hahahahah... akhh.. ughhh.. nghhh.." kibum meringis.

"badan mu tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya minho

"menurut mu? Akkhhh, gara-gara kegiatan kemarin badan ku sakit semua, apalagi belakang ku, akkhhh.."

Brraaakkkkk! Tiba-tiba terdengat barang yang terjatuh

"ah? Siwon, khyuhyun. Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya kibum. Minho menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua makhluk absurd yang ingin sekali dia hindari berdiri dengan tampang yang benar-benar marah.

"CHOI MINHO, jelaskan apa yang terjadi selagi kami pergi!" aura hitam keluar dari tubuh mereka. Minho tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka salah paham.

"ya, seperti kalian lihat. Hyung kelelahan karena aktifitas kemarin, mungkin aku terlalu kasar sampai-sampai badan hyung jadi kesakitan dan kemudian kami—"

"CHOI MINHO! MATI SAJA KAUUUU!" siwon dan kyuhyun mulai menerjang dan memberi pelajaran pada si mesum minho. Sepertinya mereka tidak terima hyung yang palinng mereka cintai di sentuh oleh si anak kedua dari Choi bersaudara itu.

Minho melirik kibum meminta pertolongan, tapi sepertinya kibum mengerti kata-kata yang minho ucapkan, dan sekarang ia menghiraukan minho dan lebih memilih melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

 _Kau tahu hyung, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling cantik yang pernah ku temui sebelumnya. Kau benar-benar sangat cantik.. bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitar mu. Ahhh sepertinya bunga-bunga itu tahu, jika aku menyukai mu. Lihat lah, mereka akan mekar jika ada dirimu.. seperti hati ku, yang akan bermekaran jika berada disisi mu. Aku mencintai mu, Hyung..._

 _END_


End file.
